Shattered I The Soothsayer
❝ ''ᴡʜᴀᴛ's ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴀ ᴘᴜʀᴘᴏsᴇ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴏɴᴇ? :\ ''❞ Shattered is a albino tom with a pure white, bushy pelt. His ears are red and and his sclera is a light pink. Half his nose is a warm, pink and the bottom half is a darker, warm pink. His paw pads share the same color as his nose, except each toe pad is a different shade of pink.He was once a soothsayer of The Rising Rebellion, but died from tuberculosis and finished off by Newt. �������������� That's all it takes Shattered was born and raised in The Rising Rebellion. He had three siblings, in which both of them had despised him. Seeing how most of the time his mother was careless and his father bitter towards him, Shattered was left out. He was the weakest out of the bunch and there for was picked on by his siblings and attacked by them. He was mainly bullied because of his appearance and lack of skill. When he was finally able to go outside, he was burnt by the sun, causing him with a severe injury. Thus, this only caused the bullying and discard to increase even worse. Since the sun burned him so badly, he began having nightmares. These nightmares are quite unknown though, due to him never sharing them before. The only thing young Shattered could hope for, was to be an anarchy. Bitter, Yet Sweet Berries The time finally came for Shattered to be a anarchy and he was appointed a Soothsayer by Wolf. Just what his family had predicted for him, in which they saw this rank as a sign of weakness. Although he thought his anarchy days would be better, they only seemed to drive him even madder. His siblings still continued to insult him, even when they were busy with other tasks. He felt as if his mentor didn't want to train him, due to him always away and when he had returned, he never talked to Shattered. All of this had driven Shattered to silence and only hate for everything that he thought of. And when he discovered what Deathberries were, his madness only was driven just a little more. "How to get rid of everything?" Well, the truth is, and he knew this, you can't get rid of everything. You could, however, stop somethings. Despite the code of not killing other members in your own pack, he poisoned his three siblings with the berries. It is quite unknown what happened to the bodies. Though it was known they disappeared mysteriously, others believed that they were eaten by something, or even died by the sickness they had. His mother, had found out and no love was left for Shattered, but she still could bare not to tell anyone at the moment. Soon after, she was eaten by rats. After Sting's only mate died and his favorites youths did as well, he left The Rising Rebellion, leaving Shattered to stay there. Much More Encounters Without his family, he seemed to enjoy it. Yet, what had all happened, he wasn't quite the same. He never wished to talk to anyone nor make any friends. He didn't need any. His own company was well enough. Though he did meet the leviathan of TRR and Wolf had taught him a few fighting skills, he was still terrible though. Seeming to be the only active soothsayer, more cats came to him with their problems. He found them all annoying, but he was still supposed to do his job and he had grown to love being a soothsayer. A certain patient seemed rather bitter back towards Shattered and when he threatened the tom about Valen, he pinned Shattered down to the ground and threatened him back with deathberries. Wolf had come to the rescue, breaking Kiba's lead and causing a scar across his eyes. Not wanting to die like his siblings had Shattered avoided Kiba for the rest of his life. Shattered by Ivette.png|By Ivette Shattered4.png|Lineart Shatteredgaze.png|Lineart Shat kit.png|As a youth Category:Soothsayer's Category:Dead Cats